Forced
by mclovindramione
Summary: Who said the ministry had the right to choose who people had to marry? Hermione and Draco have to find a way to survive their new marriage...
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I know! I haven't wrote in a longgg time! BUTTTT I got inspired! I am FREE almost everyday now! Finished my first year in college (: Sooo I am going to catch up on a lot writing! I've been re-reading stories I've posted and have been writing everyday to post to them ALL! YAYY!**

**This story is an overplayed one, but I always love them. The Ministry decided to stop prejudice and marry off people themselves. Well, were going to see how great that goes. There will be funny moments, angst, and sad. This is a complete mixture, and I worked very hard on it (: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the stories would have revolved around Draco and Hermione having sex! Lol. **

**Warning: Things are going to happen fast in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

The trees blurred in her vision, the colors of the sky and ground slowly blending together. The thought of things being put together, made her sick. Hermione crossed her arms, to help her queasy stomach. She looked across the seat at the man in the tux. To any other girl, he would be Mr. Right. To her, he was Mr. Hell No. Sure, he is tall and handsome, even rich. Isn't that what most women want? Well, this man sitting across from Hermione happened to be the man who caused her life to be a living hell throughout Hogwarts. She could remember the torment he gave her about her teeth and hair. Oh don't forget about the comments of her blood. Now she looked bloody fantastic, and who of all people is she stuck with? Draco Fucking Malfoy. Yes, she officially capitalized the word _Fucking_. It was becoming so common nowadays that it might as well be his middle name.

She looked down at her dress. Lacy flowers were placed everywhere making Hermione look truly remarkable. Any guy who saw her would wish he was the man who stood at the end of the aisle. All Hermione wanted to do was go home and take off this wedding dress. She could then cuddle up with her cat-

"Remember you can't do that. You get to go to the Manor and let me take off the that dress." Malfoy cut into her thoughts, his voice sounding very monotone. He hadn't even bothered to look at Hermione.

"Were you just reading in on my thoughts?" Hermione snapped her head to him, her eyes shining with hatred. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was an invasion of privacy. That was crossing the line.

"I was bored." Draco looked over at Hermione, "That's already a bad sign of this relationship. You need to learn how to keep your man... preoccupied."

"After this reception we can just continue on our own lives. Sure, well have to live together, but that doesn't mean we have to talk." Hermione was talking to herself more than Draco, almost trying to reassure herself that it will be okay.

"Yeah except the Ministry decided we have to fuck within 24 hours of being wed." Draco pulled out a flask, of what Hermione thought was firewhisky, and took a big swig. He could tell he was going to need every ounce of alcohol in the flask.

"Don't make it sound so dirty." Hermione inwardly felt sick again. The thought of having to sleep with Draco was a sickening thought. The Ministry should not have the right to sign away who marries who, and who sleeps with who. This whole idea of trying to gain wizard world peace wasn't going to work. Couples that they assigned were just going to hate each other. People want to find love themselves.

"Well, how else am I suppose to say it?" Draco smirked.

"_Sleep with_. " Hermione corrected him, "Did you think the wedding went smoothly?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're really trying to have small talk with me now?" He took another gulp of fire whiskey. "You can't hide from this. Small talk isn't going to cover the fact that we're married now. So listen here Granger, you're going to stay out of my way and I'm going to stay out of yours."

"Deal, and it's Malfoy now." Hermione sent Draco a smirk right back at him. He wasn't going to have the say in this "Marriage." She was going to do everything she could to try and prove she wore the pants and called the shots. Men don't get to make the rules in a relationship, and she was going to prove that.

…

"Oh blood hell." Ron grumbled, his face turning red. He whispered angrily to Harry. "She's here at the reception!"

Harry fixed his glasses and looked around. Then he heard the annoying whining and saw her walk up to Malfoy. Ron's new fiancé, Pansy Parkinson, had indeed made it to the party. She looked a complete mess and was rather drunk.

"How could the Ministry had fixed you up with her." Ginny sat down next to Harry, taking his hand in hers.

"I think it's punishment." Ron shook his head trying to calm from embarrassment, Pansy was now attempting to dance.

"For what, helping rid the world of Voldemort?" Harry looked pointedly. "That seems like the perfect reason to punish you."

Ginny slapped Harry's arm, "I feel that Hermione got it the worse. Really, putting her with Malfoy? I'll be shocked if they don't kill each other after the first night." Ginny looked over at Hermione. This was hers and Malfoy's reception, they hadn't even been married for more than 3 hour. They both already looked miserable.

Ginny could see Hermione talking to her parents, she had a fake smile plastered right on her face. People kept going up to her, stopping and taking a picture. Ginny giggled at this, knowing that Hermione wanted to punch every person who asked for a picture.

Harry looked at Ginny, "Well at least Hermione can stand up for herself. Poor Neville with Millicent, she can just step on him!"

They all looked over at the new couple. Neville was holding his and Millicent's plate of food, he was even holding her purse. Neville and Millicent were the first to be married off, now Hermione and Draco. Did the Ministry realize they were ruining people's lives?

Across the dance floor, Draco was looking around at all the seemly happy couples. He walked up to his friend Blaise, "Whatever you're drinking give me it."

Blaise chuckled at Draco, "You seem like a married man already!"

"Well, wouldn't you want to drink if you were stuck with Granger the rest of your life?" Draco grabbed Blaise's drink, quickly gulping it down.

"I don't know, she looks pretty sexy tonight." Blaise half smiled at Draco, and looked at Hermione. She was talking to her parents, and looked absolutely gorgeous. "I have to admit, you are kind of lucky you got stuck with her."

"I am going to just ignore that you said those words." Draco pointed at Blaise, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Come on! She is a babe, besides, you could have been stuck with Pansy. Did you want to have sex with her for the rest of your life?" Blaise looked over at Pansy. She was now snogging a waiter behind a tree. Pansy was fun, if you liked the whole total slut thing. It's funny that the Weasley Boy got stuck with her. He needed to keep a tight hold on her.

"Do I want to be stuck with having sex with Granger?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I guess well find out." Blaise sent Draco a smile that made his head tilt to the side. Blaise stood up, and lightly tapped his wand to his glass. Everyone eventually grew quiet and turned to Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered angrily.

Blaise smiled at everyone, "I would like to propose one final toast to the new happy couple! They may have not chosen this wedding, but I think they will have a great life and will make the better. Now lets get the hell out of here and let the new couple start their honeymoon!" Blaise quickly slapped his drink down, and started clapping along with the other guest.

Draco stood up and awkwardly walked over to the Hermione, he leaned down and whispered. "Guess that's our clue to get out of here."

….

Hermione walked into the Manor directly behind Malfoy. She felt like he was trying to dismiss the fact that she was there. Hermione had to admit, he was very good looking. But his whole attitude and outlook on life ruined everything. When she walked into the house the first thing Hermione noticed was the lack of color. She casually ran her white glove along the ledge of the staircase, sneeking a peak to see if it was dirty. Surprisingly it was clean.

"Did you expect me to keep a dirty house?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

Hermione gracefully pulled her glove off, "I assume you don't do the cleaning."

Draco smirked. "Follow me."

As they walked Hermione noted several times that she was going to redecorate. The odd things that were placed everywhere made her feel like she was in one of Snape's classes. Some of the paintings muttered Mudblood as she walked past them. Hermione also noted that the ones who muttered that were getting put in the dungeon. She smiled to herself at that thought.

Hermione watched Draco's back. How was tonight going to go? In the law that the Ministry past they had to sleep together within twenty-four hours of the marriage to make it "official." Was he just going to wait till she fell asleep until he decided to rape her? Or would he be gentle and kind? Draco opened the bedroom door and led Hermione in, "This is going to be your room. Mines down the hall."

Hermione looked up at him, "W-We aren't going to share?"

"No."

"B-But.. We have to.." Hermione turned around, when she felt herself growing red.

"Are you nervous?" Draco sounded indifferent.

Hermione shook her head, but her heart was pounding a million times in a second. She could hear his footsteps coming closer to her. She felt his lips next to her ears.

"It's only once. Sex isn't a big deal, people do it with strangers all the time. Why not do it with the person you are married with?" Draco slowly unzipped the back of her dress, watching it fall to the floor. His voice sounded extremely convincing, Hermione could feel his hot breath against her neck. Hermione's dress fell to the floor, the cold air gave her shivers.

Draco turned her head, and roughly kissed her. His kiss was a thorough one, making Hermione respond, her hands quickly going to his hair. She could feel herself warming up. What should I do with my hands? Was the only thing that Hermione could process through her brain. She wasn't sure if she should like it or not, but it felt so good to her body. The man she hated was making her feel… fantastic.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, quickly taking off his tux. Showing his muscular body to Hermione, he smirked when he saw her gasp. He knew she had only dated Ron, his body beat the Weasley's any day. He walked towards Hermione, moving them to the bed.

While kissing her neck, Draco led his hand to the spot he knew would make Hermione cry out. The moans he heard in his ear, made him smirk against her skin. He quickly took off the rest of her undergarments, admiring the curves that the Gryffindor princess had.

Hermione's mind was going crazy, this was too much. All she could process was that it felt bloody good. She pulled Draco's mouth back up to hers, biting his lips and arching her aching body towards his. She watched him pull his boxers down, kicking them off the bed. She needed to tell him, before they got to far along. Hermione let out a moan as she felt Draco separate her legs. She opened her mouth to tell him but she moaned instead, "M-Ma-lfoy."

He smirked and quickly in the heat of the moment entered her, but suddenly stopped when he heard her scream out. Draco looked down in horror, muttering "Shit."

Draco's eyes searched Hermione, noticing the once in ecstasy face now in tear stricken pain. He didn't care for her, but he felt bad now. "I- I didn't know you were a virgin."

Hermione wiped a tear away, "I didn't tell you."

"I just kind of figured you had with… The Weasley boy." Draco slumped his shoulders, unsure of what to do now. He awkwardly kissed her temple, hoping that would help. Women liked the sentimental stuff right?

Hermione looked up at him, foolishly wanting to slap herself. Why didn't she tell him she was? Why did she have to tell him she was a virgin? Who made up the rules about what married couples should have to tell each other? Everyone follows them mindlessly, not bothering to think about the unwritten laws of couples. Hermione just leaned up and softly kissed Malfoy on the lips. Who said you couldn't sleep with the person you hate?

Maybe Hermione didn't want to follow the rules just this once.

**I know the ending was odd! But trust me… I wanted it that way. This isn't going to be a normal happy smut filled love story! Lol. It will have awkward moments! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKK! If you have any ideas you want put into it please let me know (: **

**Playlist for this chapter : They by Jem. (:**

**Oh I'm looking for a beta reader! If anyone is interested pleaseee let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own! **

**YAY! Second chapter! I haven't given up on the story! I tried to make it a lot longer than the first! I personally love long chapters, so I decided I will make each one of the chapters long in this story! Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter! So enjoy the long reading!**

Awkwardness. Everybody has experienced it one time or another. It is a feeling that creeps up on you, churning around in your stomach, making your mind come up with worse scenarios. There are the subtle awkward moments, when you turn around and come face to face with a stranger, mouths and noses almost touching. Those are scratch the back of your neck moments, blush a little, then quickly walk away, glad you won't see that person ever again. But then there are worse awkward moments, the kind when you walk in on your parents having sex, seeing every curve and exposed area of the people that raised you. The fact that your face suddenly popped into their steamed and heated minds, can cause everyone in the situation to cringe. You have to see them everyday after that, the awkwardness for everyone is something that can't be avoided.

For Hermione, she would have rather experienced those awkward moments, than the morning after with Malfoy. She could hear his heavy breathing next to her, he was obviously still asleep, which she was somehwhat thankful for. She wasn't sure if she should force herself back asleep or attempt to creep out of bed, which added the possibility of him waking up. This was the guy she hated, no, loathed. He tortured her and ridiculed her every movement and moment throughout Hogwarts, which was only two years ago. Who would've thought that after all that, he was also the man that caused her first moan in ecstasy and feel things she thought she could never feel.

Hermione blushed deeply as she remembered last nights event. He had lavished every part of her body, run his hands over her sweat coated heated body. Their bodies had molded together, fitting perfectly last night. Hermione remembered her gently sucking on his neck as he plunged into her over and over again. Truthfully, last night was the first real sexual experience she'd had. Hermione hadn't ever done anything past kissing, until last night. She had never dreamt that she would have been gripping his back, attempting to pull him closer, cause more friction. But then again, she would have never dreamt that she would have been married to Draco. She had been surprisingly shocked at how he treated her, he kept muttering sorry after he realized she was a virgin. The gentleness Malfoy had shown her afterwards, was something Hermione had never expected. Hermione also remembered the soft trembling she had felt after she climaxed. During the moment, Hermione had gripped her legs around Draco, attempting to push him deeper into her. She couldn't even describe what she felt. Only one word came to mind. Bliss, pure bliss. Maybe this marriage could work, just maybe he had changed.

"Can you stop trying to analyze everything?" Draco's voice sounded tired, but underneath his morning voice, was his usual stern I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else voice. The one that made every nerve on her body angry. "I know you're laying over there, trying to go over every event that happened last night. Sitting there and analyzing it, wont help the situation."

"I wouldn't have to if you could learn how to be a true gentleman." Hermione turned her body over so that he could see the glare she was giving him. His hair was messed up, plastered to the side, but somehow it made him look incredibly sexy. Hermione could only imagine the way hers looked.

"I am a gentleman. Just stay out of my way, and you wont have to worry about seeing me any other way." Draco stood up, not ashamed of his naked body. He loafed around his dresser for his usual silk boxers, slipping them on, acting as if Hermione wasn't there.

Hermione still underneath the covers sat up, making sure she was still covered up by the sheet, "Aren't we going to talk about last night? I thought," Hermione paused, trying to collect her words, "well, I just kind of thought we should talk about it."

Draco gave Hermione a look that made her feel tiny, almost non existent. "Talk about it? What exactly is there to talk about? We shagged, be a big girl and get over it." Draco smirked, taking in Hermione's wild morning hair, still messed up from the session of the night before. He even noticed the love bites he left down her neckline, a small reminder for her of what happened. "At least there's one thing to be happy about. I don't have to touch you again."

Hermione felt very naked.

- No. Ashamed.

She felt ashamed for giving into him last night. She felt ashamed for giving into the feeling of lust. She felt ashamed for giving herself away to a man who hated her. This isn't what the morning after was suppose to feel like. She could feel bile build up in the back of her throat, a scratchy tingling feeling trailed up her face as the blood drained. Tears were starting to build up behind her eyes, the edges of her eyes were shimmering from the unshed tears. Hermione couldn't find the words of what to say. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry from his words.

"I'm-" Hermione paused, trying to collect herself. She couldn't let herself cry in front of him. "I'm glad to know how you really feel. You could have been considerate and told me this last night." Hermione stood up, securing the satin sheet around herself. "But then again, why am I surprised. Typical move for a Malfoy. Only thinking of themselves."

Draco's eyes shown pure anger; hatred. His eyes narrowed in on hers, his facial expression hard as stone. His eyebrows knitted together in anger. He spoke slowly, his words hitting Hermione like fire. "Don't ever use the Malfoy name in vain. I hope you know, you may have the name of a Malfoy now. But you will always remain a Granger. Not needed and pathetic. Maybe that's why your parents died. They knew they were-"

A loud smack interrupted Draco from saying anything else. He stared at Hermione, shock written all over his face. He brought up a hand to his cheek, feeling the intense stinging sensation burning on his face. Hermione glared at him wildly, her eyes shook with tears and hate.

"You disgust me. You have no right to say anything about my parents. You didn't know them, and if I'm right it was a friend of your father's who killed them. So don't you dare speak about them, if you even murmur their names I will castrate you. Now _that_ is a promise." Hermione stormed out of the room leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room, still holding his face. He may think he was going to run this relationship because he was a Malfoy, well things were about to change. And at that moment, when Hermione slapped Draco, he became very scared, because he knew Hermione was about to change everything.

…

Hermione stormed into the Burrow, frantically throwing her coat in the corner and kicking off her shoes. She could smell fresh cookies from the kitchen, the scent slowly helped ease her anger. Walking into the kitchen, Hermione was greeted by smiles. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, like always, while Ron was writing with his quill looking somewhat angry.

"Oh dear, what has that worried look on your face?" Molly pulled out a chair, motioning for Hermione to sit down. Molly wiped her hands on a towel, bringing out a plate of hot cookies. "Watch out, I'm afraid these ones haven't cooled off yet."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She took a bite into the hot cookie, but winced trying to fan her mouth. Molly hadn't been joking, they were hot.

"What are you writing Ron? You look like you are about to kill your paper." Hermione laughed. Ron always cheered her up with the little everyday things he did. She inwardly always wished they had worked out, but she knew that was just a dream now. Their relationship didn't even make it past the war, it stayed strickly friend zone.

"Pansy wants me to come over to meet her parents!" Ron waved the paper in the air. His face red with embarassment and anger. "Does she really expect me to?"

"I think that's nice that she wants you to. It's the proper thing to do before getting married. You only have three months before you're married." Hermione wanted to feel sorry for Ron, but she was glad somebody else had to experience what she was going through. It was selfish, but made her feel better.

"It may be the right thing to do, but did you see her snog that waiter last night?" Ron rubbed his head, "I thought her tongue was going to choke him. I'm trying to figure out how to tell her she acted like a whore last night without saying she acted like a whore. It's a lot harder to do than it sounds!"

Ginny started laughing, which only made Ron's face redder, "Maybe you should give her more attention so she doesn't trail away. Let her use your face as a sucking toy."

George walked through the kitchen, throwing an apple in the air, he always came in at random times "Or let her use another part of you as a sucking toy, eh?" George pointed at Ron, a smile creeping up on his face.

Harry instantly started laughing, earning a glare from Ginny. "Or you could always-"

Molly slammed a pot down, "This is not the place for dirty talk _boys_. We have ladies present. I thought I raised the lot of you better, but apparently I need to focus on some more punishment?"

All of the boys looked down, their faces attempting to look upset, but they were really trying to hide their smiles. George quickly apparated out of the kitchen deciding he didn't want to get yelled at by his mother.

"I'm going to go work in the garden. You boys need to learn what appropriate table conversations are." Molly walked outside to the garden, attempting to slam the door shut. But she couldn't bring herself to slam a door. Everyone around the table sat in awkward silence for a few moments, while Ron instantly went back to writing his letter.

"How is the married life?" Harry asked, slightly blushing when Ginny whispered something in his ear. He shook his head, turning his attention back at Hermione.

"I'm married? Wow, I didn't even get the memo. Maybe because today I was told off by Malfoy about how we don't have to talk or touch each other again!" Hermione looked at the crumbs on her plate, secretly wishing she could smash Malfoy into crumbs.

"How bad was the fight?" Harry asked, his green eyes looked sorry for her.

"I smacked him." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought, she held her hand up nodding. Harry and Ginny started laughing, while Ron still was glued to his writing. He kept looking more and more ticked off.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"I hope it hurt!"

Ginny glared at Harry for his comment, "Shut up."

Hermione fidgeted in her chair, looking uncomfortable. She shakily tucked a curl behind her ear, "He brought up the death of my parents."

Harry instantly stood up, and balled up his fist slamming them into the table. Hermione and Ginny both jumped, while Ron snapped his quill. Harry's shoulders went rigged, shaking with anger. It had been three years since the war, and it took a lot to get Hermione over the death of her parents. Harry's voice was low and stern, "He brought up your parents." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"That bloody ferret! He's gonna get it!" Ron yelled, tearing up his paper as an attempt to prove his anger.

"Where is Malfoy right now?" Harry asked, his eyes intense. There was a mixture of feelings in theme. Hurt, anger, sympathy. Everything was shining in them.

Hermione shook her head, she knew where this was going. "Oh no, you aren't going to see him. I won't allow it."

Ginny walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving her a comforting look. She looked over at Harry, "Hermione's right. Fighting won't do any good."

Ron threw his hand up in the air, "But him speaking to her like that will? He needs to learn that we won't let him speak to her like that!"

Ginny turned to her brother, "Do you thinking fighting with him will make it easy for her? If you go and beat up Malfoy how is their marriage suppose to work? Really Ron, are you that daft?" Ginny shook her head, tapping her foot impatiently, her hand going to her hip. She looked just like a younger version of Molly.

Ron looked dumbfounded, "But he br-"

Harry held up a hand, cutting off Ron, "Ginny's right. If we fight, it'll only make things harder for Hermione."

Turning to Harry, Ron gripped the edge of the table, "We should just kill him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that turn in the conversation, and walked out of the kitchen. She went and sat in the loft on the couch, resting her head on her shoulder. How was she suppose to live with Draco? It wasn't ever going to work, and if anybody thought it was, they must be crazy.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly, walking into the loft, snuggling up on the couch too. She handed Hermione a cup of coco with a spoon slowly turning itself in the mug. Hermione smiled, taking the cup. Even though it was the middle of spring, Hermione couldn't ever turn down coco. "What's going through your mind?" Ginny knew Hermione had been thinking about something, she had that stern thoughtful look on her face.

Sighing, Hermione took a sip of her coco and turned to Ginny, "Well, obviously Malfoy and I had sex last night because of the law." Hermione looked up guiltly, " And maybe I liked it."

Liked it?

_That _was an understatement.

For never having sex before, Hermione had felt her world be rocked last night.

"You liked it?" Ginny's eyes went wide, and a sly smile spread across her face. She leaned in, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm. "What happened? Was he good? Is he packing a big one?"

Hermione let out a giggle, "Oh my gosh!" Her mind went back to last night, feeling her face go red, Hermione fanned herself, "It was bloody fantastic! It started off awkward, but after the beginning we just kind of went at it like rabbits… all night."

Ginny shook her head, "I didn't think you had it in you, but dang, all night? How did it go down hill?"

Hermione shrugged, "I woke up actually happy, but he was a prick. I think he regretted it."

"He would be stupid to regret it." Ginny looked at Hermione, waving her hands around, "Have you looked at yourself. You have a kicking body!"

"Don't be silly." Hermione didn't like to think of herself as some type of sexy woman. She rarely even looked at herself naked, or dressed up.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Listen here Hermione, he may have regretted it, but you need to convince him he wants you. Seduce him."

"Do you think I can do that?"

"Oh _yes._" Ginny leaned back, "You can do it, just put your mind to it. Be sexy."

…

Hermione sat in bed, alone. She had spent the whole day at the Burrow and came home expecting to find Draco waiting for her. But he wasn't, there was no sign of him. Hermione had secretly hoped he had been home, questioning her where she had been all day. Instead, it was her wondering where he was. Shocker.

Hermione thought about her conversation from earlier that day. How was she suppose to be sexy? Last night she had thought she was sexy, after the awkwardness had left. Hermione remember how she had slammed her hips up, over and over again, attempting to meet Draco with his hard thrusts. She even remembered how dug her nails into his back, pressing her hardened nipples against his chest.

Be sexy.

Hermione could feel her knickers starting to get moist from the thought of last night, a wicked idea popped into Hermione's mind. Lifting her bottom, Hermione quickly pulled off her bottoms and knickers, then did the same to her shirt. Laying back down, she ran her fingers across her stomach. She could be sexy, Hermione knew she had it deep inside of her. Hermione lifts her knees and parts her thighs, imagining Draco was there with her. She had never done this before, but desperately wanted to feel what she felt last night.

Her fingers started to explore her body, feeling the most intimate parts of her. Parts that nobody had touched until last night. How could she hate Malfoy so much, but wish for his touch? He _had_ taken something last night that meant something dearly to her. After several moments Hermione turned over with a stressful sigh. It just didn't feel the same as someone else touch.

…

Hermione woke up several hours later and noticed she wasn't alone in the bed anymore. She also noticed she was still completely naked, and the air was thick with the aroma of her body. Her face burned, as she wondered what was going through Malfoy's mind when he showed up. He must have been disgusted when he saw her naked, or would he have secretly been turned on?

She leaned over and tried to look at Malfoy, his face seemed much softer while he was sleeping. Who would have guessed he slept with a soft face. Hermione wasn't sure how long she had sat there and watch him sleep, until one of his eyes opened and his face hardened. Hermione let out a scream as she quickly scooted away from him. She secured the sheet around her upper body, making sure he couldn't see her body.

Draco never rolled over to talk to her.

Did she imagine it?

"You awake?"

Hermione heard a frustrated sigh come from the other side of the bed, a stern serious voice sounded, "How could I possibly sleep with you staring at me?"

Blushing, Hermione was happy Malfoy wasn't looking at her. "I wouldn't call it staring, but more like examining."

Letting out a humorless laugh, Draco pulled up the covers. "Put on clothes and go to sleep my _darling_ wife."

"You could say it nicer. I'm so sorry you're ashamed to have your wife naked next to you." Hermione said sarcastically, standing out of bed reaching for her night shirt. Even when Malfoy was half asleep, he still managed to piss her off!

"Well, if you're going to get frisky with yourself, do it in the shower. I sleep in this bed." Hermione could almost hear the smirk that Draco had obvisouly added at the end of that sentence.

Hermione sat in bed, instantly fuming. "You know what. If I want to bloody masturbate I will do it wherever the hell I want to. On the couch, in the bed, hell, if I want to in the front yard, you better damn well realize _I will_. Now good_fucking_night." Hermione felt herself smile when she didn't get a reply. Draco would have been stupid to reply to that short little rant.

Married life got better.

_Right?_

**Another chapter finished! Yay! Don't worry I have a lot of thoughts I want to put into this story! Please please please review! Reviews keep me writing! I would love to know any of your thoughts or ideas (: please and thank you! Oh, check out my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't hate me! This chapter took forever.. I know. I recently got promoted at work, so all I've done is work work and work. Have to pay for college somehow lol. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

And the marriage began.

_If you could call it a marriage._

Hermione found herself falling into a daily pattern. She would wake up, go have breakfast alone, take a jog, then spend the day reading. She easily understood how women let themselves go after marriage. If this was her life now, hell, why should she attempt to dress up or keep herself presentable? Hermione hardly ever saw Draco, not that she was disappointed, but she did want to prove to him she was a sexy woman. If he was constantly gone, how could she prove it to him? But she wouldn't say she wanted anything with him…. Well, that's what she told herself.

Hermione did learn one thing, on Wednesday nights Draco slept in her room. She learned this when she had attempted to _be sexy _with herself. Hermione never attempted that again, she was shocked that she had tried to please herself. The thought alone still made her cheeks tingle with embarrassment and redness. Draco always showed up after she had fallen asleep, she would wake up seeing blonde hair on the other side of the bed. She would creep out of bed, affriad to talk to him, she remembered the last time she talked to a "morning Draco." Hermione never asked why he slept in her room on every Wednesday night, part of her was scared to ask. She just let it fall into the horrible marriage routine.

Hermione was sitting down eating breakfast alone. She picked at her food, hearing the fork scrape against the plate. This manor did make her feel alone, and the one person meals weren't helping her feel welcome here. A soft peck, sounded from the window, making Hermione run to let in the owl. The bird, which she instantly recognized as Harry's, ruffled it's long feather, waiting for a thanks.

When she touched the letter, it magically lifted into the air, sending butterflies out while it unfolded itself. Pansy's loud high pitch shreik filled the room, reading the letter.

_**Dear Draco and Hermione Malfoy, **_

_**You are invited to the rehearsal dinner of Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. The dinner will be held at the Borrow starting at 5:00 this Saturday.**_

_**Pansy Ellite Parkinson was born on-**_

Hermione slammed the letter shut as soon as Pansy's voice started talking about her life history and Ron's. If their was one noise Hermione couldn't stand, it would have to be Pansy Parkinson's voice. Sad thing was, she would have to hear it more often. Another letter fell from behind the dreadful dinner invitation, this one had barely readable handwriting across it. To someone else, they probably wouldn't be able to read the letter, but Hermione could recognize Harry's handwriting anywhere.

_**Dear Mione,**_

_**If you read this letter first, don't open Pansy's letter. Just be at the Borrow on Saturday at 5 for the rehearsal dinner. If you're reading this second, sorry. Yes, you have to bring Malfoy. Pansy insists. Can't wait to see you! Oh and Ginny wants me to say hi. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Looking out the window, Hermione shut the letter, she was too distracted to be worrying about the rehearsal dinner. Her mind kept wondering from the dinner to Draco. Hermione rubbed her hands nervously, what was she going to do? Tonight was Wednesday. Her mind kept thinking about the idea of Draco coming to her room tonight. What did he do to make him come to her bedroom? Hermione decided she would get down to the bottom of it.

Pinning her hair into a sleek bun, and slipping on an all white tight fitted dress, Hermione decided to pay her husband a nice visit at work, she did have a reason to see him now. She didn't know what she would say after she saw him, but Hermione was curious what his Wednesday were like. Hermione apparated herself to the Malfoy Incorporation. She was shocked that the building didn't scare off customers. All black gates, with roaming metal dragons on them, surrounded the also all black building. Someone really needed to add color into their decorating scheme. Hermione walked closer and the wooden doors magically opened, her heels clicked along the marble floor tiles. Wearing heels had been something of "importance" now. Well, according to Malfoy no Malfoy wives should leave without them. It was rubbish.

The desk representative was an elder lady, thick hips, and warm cheeks. She smiled, snapping her fingers, making a floating planner come near her. "Do you have an appointment my dear?" Hermione was actually surprised to see such a sweet lady in a building like this. She seemed like someone who should be baking cookies instead.

"No, I'm just here to see my husband, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled back, her tone in voice was nothing but pure angelic. She wanted to be sure that Malfoy's workers loved her. The thought of his employees telling him how much they loved Hermione put a smile on her face.

The lady instantly stood, her green cloak flowing out, "I must apologize for not recognizing you! My eyes just aren't what they use to be! Let me introduce myself, I'm Agatha Turnwell."

Hermione offered a smile, holding out her hand, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Turnwell."

"Oh, just call me Agatha!" The lady stood up and motioned towards an elevator, "I'll take you to Mr. Malfoy's floor myself." Agatha snapped her fingers again, and a short tiny nervous girl walked out. "Raven, please watch over the front desk for a moment."

"Y-Yes mam."

As soon as the elevator door shut, Agatha shook her head. "The girl is sweet but I need to help her grow a backbone. People can be cruel, even as adults." Hermione nodded in agreement. She knew this for a fact, having to live with Malfoy, Hermione had learned that adults could in fact be mean.

Hermione knew that Agatha was nothing but kind hearted. She could tell why Draco might like her, if Draco liked people. He seemed like the type who could only tolerate people, but never like. Hermione turned towards Agatha, "So what brought you here to Malfoy Inc.? If you don't mind me asking."

Agatha chuckled, her hair bouncing, "Oh Draco use to come into my diner everyday after his mother died. He always talked to me about his home life and what it was like at Hogwarts. When my diner went under and I was forced to close it, he offered me a job here. I feel like I owe him so much." Agatha smiled, and rung her hands together. Hermione had wondered if Draco had a kind side, and this obviously confirmed it. She just wondered if she would even see that side.

"Ah, well, Here's the floor, and don't mind Evelyn." Agatha smiled and shoed Hermione out of the elevator. This lady had almost a Molly Weasley feel to her. But what did she mean by 'Don't mind Evelyn?'

Hermione walked forward and instantly stopped in her tracks, she found Evelyn. A young lady with long straight hair that flowed down her back, and rather large breast practically hanging out of her short dress was sitting at a desk. She was currently focused on filing her nails, which caused her breast to shake up and down. Hermione fought down a glare as she walked towards the girl.

Hermione placed a hand on her hip, putting her weight on one leg, "I would like to speak to Draco." She didn't even bother giving this sad excuse for a secretary a smile.

Evelyn looked up, arching her brow, "Mr. Malfoy is busy at the moment, can I ask who is wanting to speak with him?" The snobby girl- no bitch- looked Hermione up and down, smirking. All Hermione could think was what gutter did Malfoy find her in.

"I don't know. Are you able to ask? Can implies that you might not be able to. You _may_ ask who is wanting to speak with their husband." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the daft bimbo to understand what she had just said. The girl blankly stared at Hermione for a moment, until her eyes semi widened understand. Evelyn instantly straightened up and put the nail filer in the drawer. Hermione raised a hand, "Don't bother trying to cover your mistakes now. The damage is done. You might want to learn how to behave appropriately at work to guests, or you might find yourself without a job in the very _near_ future."

Hermione walked towards the door with golden letters spelling out _MALFOY_. She paused placing her hand on the doorknob, turning back to look at Evelyn, "Oh, and please find a new work attire. The men around the place may enjoy looking at your obviously fake breast, but the more respected women don't enjoy seeing them."

Slamming the door behind her, Hermione smiled to herself. How did girls like that always find themselves around Malfoy? She could have been a bit kinder to the girl, but Evelyn was a bitch first. At least the girl not to talk back.

"Ahem."

Hermione snapped her head up, looking at Draco. His hands were interlaced together resting on top of the desk, his face was stern and hard, but mostly cold looking. Draco's voice came out in a lazy drawl, laced with disapproval, "You could have been nicer to my secretary."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Do you really think I wouldn't have this room charmed to hear the front desks? Merlin, to think you were Hogwarts top witch." She could even hear the smirk that came with his words. Hermione waved her hand as if there was no need to explain herself. He should know not to get a secretary that would willingly challenge Hermione's hotly attitude.

Hermione went silent, she casually looked around Draco's office. So this was where he was everyday. The room screamed dark magic. She wouldn't be shocked to find this decorating pattern in a haunted house. She grabbed a book off the shelf, opening it. A horrifying roar quickly filled the room, and the book developed teeth, attempting to bite at Hermione.

Draco quickly jumped up and grabbed the book out of her hands. The book instantly went still, the teeth and roar disappearing. Sitting the book back on the shelf, Draco ran a shaky hand threw his hair, "Don't touch anything." His back looked rigid, as he was turned away from Hermione.

Her eyes widening, Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's shoulder. She noticed how quickly he tensed from her touch, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, nothing is a leaf falling from a tree. That book just tried to eat me!" Hermione glared at Draco, he knew that she wasn't going to leave it be.

Draco looked at the book on the shelf, then looked at Hermione, his face looked worried for a split second, but he quickly covered his emotions. "That book is one meant for purebloods, only purebloods. Any other blood status is thought of as unworthy to read it."

That absolutely outraged Hermione. Her voice raised, "Why would you keep a book like that? Where did you get it from?" Hermione had to stop to catch her breath, she was just shocked that Draco had a book that attempted to eat muggleborns. Once he married her, she thought he would've gotten rid of all stuff involved in the dark arts.

Turning quickly, his voice laced with annoyance and a mixture of anger, Draco shot Hermione a look, "I got it from my father, who got it from his father, and so on and so forth. Besides, where I get my heirlooms is none of your business. They are incredibly valuable, but of course you wouldn't understand what that means." Draco gave a pointed look.

Hermione stared at him with her mouth gaping open. He honestly did not care that he owned objects that could hurt-possibly kill her. Did he dislike her that much? Something knotted up in her stomach, the thought alone made her feel sick.

"Do you really not care that there are items that could kill me?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, scared for the answer.

Draco stalked up towards Hermione, his voice dangerously low. "I brought them here didn't I?" He looked like he didn't want to be having this conversation.

Hermione grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. Little pieces shattered everywhere, glittering the floor up. Her chest was heaving with anger. Honestly she wasn't sure why she was so mad. Hermione's intentions for coming here was to see why Draco comes to her bedroom, now she was just incredibly pissed. "Was that one cursed to kill mud bloods?"

"That was just an expensive fucking vase!"

Hermione gave Draco her best imitation of his smirk. "Good. Have your lovely slut of a secretary clean it up." She couldn't believe how she was acting, but things had been building up. She felt her emotions swirling around in her. "Oh and don- Ooaf."

Hermione let out a puff of air as she was pushed against the wall, Draco pressed up against her. She was lifted and her legs automatically went around his waist, as Draco pinned her arms above her head. She noticed her dress had scooted all the way up, her knickers must have been noticeable. Hermione whimpered as his grip tightened, his lips lowered to her ear.

"Don't ever come in here and throw a fit like that again." His voice sounded like it was growling.

Struggling and squirming against Draco, Hermione attempted to free herself, but Draco only dug himself into her more. He was so close to her, their faces mere centimenters apart. Hermione's breath was coming out in deep riggid ones, she tried to pull her hands away from Draco's once more. Draco then scooted her body up, Hermione's most sensitive spot, only covered in white knickers, brushed against Draco's hips. The contact of his hips grinding into hers, made Hermione let out a moan, an encouraging one. Heat instantly coursed through her core at the feeling of his hips pressed against her now aching core.

She instantly felt the blood drain from her face. She did not just moan from that, did she? Hermione looked at Draco's shocked expression which confirmed it. Yes, she did… She was never going to live this down. He was always going to remind her she was the one who moaned during damn a fight. She wasn't ever going to be able to face him again.

"Let me go-" Hermione let out another moaning gasp, as she felt Draco grind his hips into hers again. She could feel him, growing against her heated core. The feeling was what she'd been craving since the first night. Hermione shut her eyes, and tightened her legs, and grinded into him again, only to feel him grind back against her. The friction felt like pure bliss. Her mind was screaming at her to stop _dry humping _her husband, but her body was tell her to continue.

Draco let go of Hermione's arms, and braced his hand against her lower back. Hermione instantly rested her arms on his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin. A low moan escaped from her lips, when she felt Draco reach between her legs, rubbing her through the soaked knickers she had on. Hermione whimpered in pleasure when she heard Draco start unzipping his pants. Draco pushed Hermione's knickers to the side, and pushed a couple fingers into her moist area. He smirked against Hermione's neck, when she let out a loud moan, her hips moving against his fingers. Hermione pulled Draco by the hair, his face looking at her, Hermione wanted his lips against hers. Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione, as she continued to ride his fingers.

"Draco! You would never believe what happened!" The loud voice belonging to none other than Blaise, came shouting through the room as he swung the office door open. He paused as soon as he saw the site before him. He saw Hermione pinned up against the wall by Draco, their sweat covered hair plastered to their foreheads. Draco's hand was underneath Hermione's undergarments, while Hermione was moaning against Draco's lips. Both head's instantly snapped towards Blaise, Hermione's face was a bright red, her eyes refusing to look at Blaise or Draco. "Holy shit. I'll leave!"

Draco went rigid, "No. She was just leaving, you can stay Blaise." Blaise instantly turned around, letting them _undo_ themselves. Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes still lust filled, matching his. He gave one final plunge into her, then pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the inside of his suit. He lowered Hermione on the ground, his eyes hardening. Draco turned away, zipping up his pants, while he avoided looking at Hermione.

She felt instantly cold.

How. Dare. That. Prat.

Was he honestly going to treat her horribly again?

What the fuck?

Hermione instantly straightened her skirt, and smoothed her hair. She gave Blaise a warm smile, "Blaise, it's good to see you. Possibly could have been in better circumstances, not one where my husband refuses to get rid of dark items that can kill me. Otherwise than that, have a nice evening." Hermione went and gave Blaise a hug. Before she left she sent Draco her best serious face, "Oh and _darling,_ we have to go to Ron's rehearsal dinner Saturday."

Hermione then stormed out of the office, sending the secretary a dirty glare. How could she have done that? The whole point of today was to see what he does on Wednesdays, not go and practically hump the shit out of him and his fingers. Hermione wanted to mentally slap herself, possibly physically slap herself too. He had taken her virginity then tossed her away saying he never wanted to touch her again. Yet, here she was lusting after him with torn emotions. She didn't know how long she could handle being married to Draco, she felt herself wanting to snap at any moment.

_And knowing herself, it wouldn't take long to snap._

…_._

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And for anyone who thinks Hermione is moving quickly, she is confused. He took her virginity! lol. That does cause attachment! But just wait, I have planned more fights and more steam filled moments. This is a rocky marriage.. but wait till you see the other couples! **

**You know what to do! **

**Review **

**xoxo**


End file.
